my dragon
by yaoiotakuforever
Summary: a smaug x bilbo fic, with some fili kili. mpreg, flash backs. (bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

bilbo sighed, leaning on the piles of blankets smaug kept for him. It had been only a month since he had agreed to smaugs deal. He rubs his belly and closes his eyes, remembering.

_"then I shall kill them all, little thief." "no!" he cried, running at the dragon. He knew he couldn't do anything but it helped to try. "please! Don't! You can eat me, whatever you want! Stop!" he was thinking of the two brothers, kili round with a baby and fili smiling and clapping, celebrating the heir. Even thorin had smiled at the news. Of thorin with (surprisingly) his elven love, awaiting him to return so he could marry her. _

_bilbo smiled, remembering how at first he was jealous of the lady, who looked uglier than any elven man, or drawfen women. He never could remember her name, something hard on the tongue, unlike other elvish names. Chuckling he feels one of the babies move._

_"anything?" the dragon had stopped, and that's all that mattered to bilbo. "anything!" he said, almost slipping on the gold as he walked towards the fearsome creature. "are you farmliar with your legend, barrel rider?" asked smaug, voice booming in the halls. "o-of course! I read them when I was young, they have not faded much." he said, a little curious as to what the drake was implying. Maybe he had wanted a story from bilbo. "hobbits I am not too farmilar with but the others of my kind were, they were able to tell me, though I had no body, smell, or taste to put these story in. Your people used to live among drakes if I remember correctly. Our bodies warmed your houses when we slept by them and our young were raised, if not birthed, by you. I fear I am the last, and times have changed, the last word I got was the we weren't welcome and would be hunted down, that was when I took this mountain."_

bilbo smiled at the memory. He had been very, very surprised at the emotion in the dragons words. He had no known them to be true, but now, as he lay here he knew that smaug had told truth a month ago. At first it was all for the sake of the people of thorin and co. But after awhile he began to enjoy smaug, he was never cruel, though he was possessive and grumpy at times. bilbo had learnt to enjoy the heat of his body and on special occasions he would shrink down to the size of a small man and just hold him. So many memory fled to him at once. He had opened up the gates and now he could do nothing but let the memory's play out.

_"SSH..It wont be bad, I will not hurt you, little thei-" "-but you're too big! Ill be ripped and ill die! I do not enjoy pain! I wont do it if you hurt me, you should know better than-" smaug growled, the noise echoing though out the mountain, causing rocks to fall and coins to fall. "listen." he says, shrinking down to a man with bright hazel eyes, and a nice build. His hair was golden, though when it hit the light it flashed red. His skin was flawless except for a angry red scar under his left arm, by his ribs. It was clear the spot was painful, as he moved and made sure it was never touched. "better?" he asked, pulling him into his arms. Even though he was still taller he very much enjoyed being held. "well, y-yes."a deep kiss interrupted his thoughts, even though it was soft it was filled with hot fire, burning though his body. Pulling away bilbo gasps, almost falling onto the floor. "SSH, little thief...you Will be fine. You're mine now...ill Take good good care of you." and with that he was carried to a corner covered in blankets, and laid down for the first time._

_"gnash! s-smaug!" the thrust kept coming, even though he swore he was on fire. "SSH, this is normal, it will get better." he had answered as he just thrusted harder. All at once it seemed like the fire was amplified. bilbo arched, crying out and squirming, not from pain, but from the deep pleasure that coursed through his veins like the fire. bilbo moaned as smaug chuckled, breathing in his ear "right there?" he asked, thrusting hard in that spot again, smiling at Bilbo's whimpers. "you like that my hobbit~?" everything became blurry and everything he felt was twice fold. It only took a few more minutes and bilbo had cried out, releasing on the furrs and pillows, while smaug had griped his hips, getting in deeper and holding him there so that not one drop spilt, pulling out both were spent as they passed out, smaug returning to his normal size and curling around bilbo, who didn't know it but was going to be a mama._

"little thief?" smaug asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "yes?" he asked, smiling at the golden haired man with hazel eyes. "are you ready to sleep? I hear that that one dwarf, what was his name, kili, fili? Which ever was due tomorrow, if you wish to go and see." bilbo nodded, looking at the chambers where the dwarfs stayed. Even though smaug got half of the mountain both party were mad that they did not get all, but after telling thorin it was that or death of the dwarfen race, and telling smaug he would let his race die out too they agreed. "I'd enjoy that." he smiles, being carried towards the mountain of pillows that smaug had arranged for bilbo.


	2. Chapter 2

when bilbo woke up smaug was still in his human form, though his skin had slight patches of scales, and he had his tail. "morning, my pet~ are you ready to go?" he asked, smiling. "just let me eat and get dressed..." bilbo smiles, turning to see a tray full of food. he had never been hungry in this mountian, and smaug always made him breakfast and dinner. it was up to bilbo to make lunch if he wanted it, and most of the time he didnt, just made tea. bilbo ate quickly, taking the hand smaug had held out to help him up.

when they reached the room where fili and kili were staying kili was already in labour, and had in fact been, for the past hour. thrin was ordering the others around who were clumsily doing as they were told while fili held kilis hand. after another thirty minutes of this (and bilbo clinging tight to smaug, fearfuly rubing his own growing belly) Takl was born. it was a girl, rare to the drawfs. her hair was a honey color and eyes a dark brown. though she mostly resembled kili you could tell who her father was by looking. tired after all of that kili soon dozed off to sleep, leaving the baby to be past around and held. bilbo smiled when he got to her, huging her against him with a soft smile. even smaug had looked over bilbo, smiling and making faces at the child (under a very _very_ close watch of thorin and fili). soon Takl was handed to ori, and bilbo was left to rub his own belly, thinking of the two he carried.

drakes were consived and grew quickly, in about the time span of 3 months or so, and they were usally born in a patch of 2 to 5, though out of five only 3 would survive (and those were the best chances). bilbo was only carring two, which ment that it was likely he would only have one the lived to grow old, while the other one was dead as only a child. smaug had promised to do his best to protect the drakelings from danger, and themselves, though he belived that they wouldnt hurt eachother with their only being two of them, and the fact it was a hobbit that carried them, instead of a full dragon, but bilbo fear things. what if they didnt like eachother? what if they didnt like him? what would happen if they hurt eachother badly, how could he love them knowing they tried to hurt eachother? these questions were spining in his head, making him dizzy. "it would be best we go..." smaug wispered, glancing up at thorin. bilbo noded, knees weak as his dragon led him out of the room, back to his cuisoned corner..

**woo! so its been way too long for me and now im back~**

**this is a pairing i fell in love with when i went to see the hobbit (part two) and just had to write somthing. happy newyears! (this might be late...or early, its dec 29th right now)**

**im looking foward to one thing this newyears...THE SIMS 4 hahaha! im obsessed! but anyway, i could fill a whole page with me XD so thanks for reading please reveiw**

**smaug:and we'll be here too..bilbo darling~?**

**bilbo: dont call me that here. o^o anyways, shall it be a girl and a boy, girl girl, or boy boy? **

**smaug: and we need names too! i like rikka but mr. grumpy face over there doesnt, so we need names!**

**bilbo: mr. grumpy...well, at least they cant smell your morning breath, it burns my eyes and not because of any fire!**

**smaug: *molests***

**bye! chap 3 soon~**


	3. dely fic

**this chapter is mostly a delay, because i need good names for the two little drakes that bilbo carries, so i decided to smut it up...so guys...I NEED NAMES. **

"mooorree.." the hobbit moans from under him. a soft viberating fills the room. "nagaah! s-smaug!" said dragon smirks, looking back down at the books. "my, you wouldnt think the elvles would be so naughty~ oh, how about this one?" he says, mumuering the simple spell as bilbo became more sensitive. "please smaug! ngah...let me cum...i n-need ah! it..." cried out bilbo, withering on a mix of coins and pillows. "show your loalty to your dragon, pet, then we shall see." he smiles, spreading his legs. bilbo blushes and crawls toward hm, resting his head inbetween smaugs out streached legs.

breathing hot breath on the already weeping member bilbo licks the underside, squirming when the vibration hits his prostate. "s-smaug-!" he gasps and moans when he is unable to cum. "oh, does my hobbit need a little help?" he asks, looking down at bilbo. bilbo looks up and nods, sucking on the tip of smaugs cock. in one quick thrust smaug forces bilbo to deep throat him. "mgh!" small tears roll down bilbos cheeks at the roughness. seeing this smaug wipes them away, pulling away enough to not hurt him ."shh, breath...just relax your throat...i wont hurt you~" he wispers and bilbo nods, looking up at him.

smaug moans, just seeing his little hobbit covered in sweat, member hard and weeping, and face full of his own member had him harder. noticing this bilbo starts to suck, diping his tounge in and out of the slit. smaug moans and takes ahold of bilbos hair and bilbo relaxes as he thrusts into and out of his pets mouth. wet sucking noises and occational whimpers fill the hall. "enough" he smiles and pulls away, bilbo panting and moaning. "master...please..tie me up" a small voice whimpers. smirking smaug grabs ropes and ties im to one of the arches so that he hangs with his legs spread. "ready pet?" he asks, rubing the tight hole he knows will be warm.

not giving him a chance to reply he thrusts in, moaning hard. he had forgotten about the vibration spell. thrrusting at a fast, steady pace he closes his eyes, listening to the sound of bilbos crys of plusure and the sweet sound of skin on skin. "more more more more MOREMORE AH! SMAUG-!" bilbo crys out once again and whimpers. "ah ah please, ah lets me ngahh! cum...s-smaug...m-mast- naaah! master!" smaug smiles at his pet, and feeling him self close, removes the pink ribon holding back bilbos orgasims. "nagha! yes, yes! smaug" he moans as bilbos hole clentches tightly around him as bilbo finally cums. thrusting in as deep as he can he lets himself release deep inside of the hobbit, filling him compleately. pulling out he moans at the sight once again. bilbo hanging, legs spread wide and his seed driping from his hole. the hobbits blushes face, coins covered in cum under him, panting as he still trys to catch up from his release. "round...two...?" he asks in a weak voice filled with solid lust.

smaug wakes up, finding not only did he cum in the bed, but a hard on going on strong. "oh shit..." he says, runing a hand through his hair and looking at his hobbit beside him sleeping, curled around his stomach. he breaths for a second, looking around. "we need to do that again..."

**oh yeah! *nose bleeds* i always want to write things like this and now i have~ **

**also, if someone out there wants to roleplay (via text message) ill give you my # and we can! (no fem!pairings. sorry.) **


End file.
